


Like Father, Like Daughter

by Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is like her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

She is like her father. Bold and Ambitious.

Her father was born a peasant and aspired to be a king, Aurora seeks an even greater destiny. Ruling a kingdom at 16 would be a challenge for anyone, never mind a land with both humans and fairy folk. Many heros and villains had tried and failed to unite the two kingdoms in the past. But Aurora never wilted, never bent, under the weight of her responsibilities. It is her birthright, and she dons the mantle of queenship with grace and dignity. 

She is like her father. Charming and Clever. 

Like her father, she speaks sweetly, and puts courtiers and dignitaries alike under her spell. She is doubly dangerous for she also has her mother’s beauty. Her golden hair and innocent blue eyes disarms her adversaries. She bends them to her will with a smile. Before they know it, they’ve agreed to an alliance, signed a treaty, unaware they are being bested by a girl half their age. 

She is like her father. Greedy.

Her father came to the moors to take a stone. When that wasn’t enough, he took Maleficent's heart. When even that could not satisfy him, he stole her wings to trade for a throne.

Aurora already has Maleficent’s heart. But the sorceress could see that it isn’t enough. She can feel Aurora’s eyes on her when she thinks she is not watching, full of hunger and desire. 

Maleficent wonders what would satisfy her. Power? Magic? Immortality? The thought makes phantom pain flare at the base of her wings, a remainder of the price she once paid. 

Aurora stands before her now. It is late in the night and the other fairy folk has retired, even Diaval has gone off to roost. But the little beastie always manages to find her, no matter how deeply she hides in the moors. The golden haired queen has swapped her palace fineries for a plain peasant dress and cloak. Although it has been many years since her coronation, she looks almost exactly the same as the night they first met. 

Aurora walks up slowly and takes both of her hands. She leans forward until their lips touch together gently. 

Maleficent closes her eyes. So this what Aurora wants. Such a simple creature, really. Not satisfied with just having her heart, she wants her body and soul. Maleficent will give it to her, because she can not deny her anything. And Aurora will take everything. Just like her father. 

Maleficent blinks when the girl suddenly pulls away. Her hands come up to cup the sorceress’ face, thumbs gently smoothing over the sharpness of her cheekbones. Her blue eyes were full of hope, and fear. 

“I’ve loved you for such a long time… ever since the day we met actually. But I’ve always been afraid to tell you. Say something, please. Give me a sign you are ok with all of this. If you don't feel the same way…” She swallows thickly. 

“I understand if you never want to see me again.” 

Maleficent has been a fool. Aurora is nothing like her father. Stefan used his talents to further his own ambitions, Aurora uses them to help her people. Stefan took, Aurora gives. She gives her youth to her kingdom, sacrificing her childhood to lead her people. And all these years, she has given her heart to Maleficent, who have been too blind to see it. 

“Maleficent… please… talk to me. Even if it’s to say you hate me.” Aurora whispers, tears filling her eyes. 

With one giant swoosh, Maleficent’s wings enfold her, pushing her into the sorceress’s arms. 

“Foolish beastie, why would I say that?” She scolds, but the faintest quiver in her voice betrays her emotions. 

Aurora gives a sob of relief, pressing her face against her shoulder. 

“I was so afraid… Oh god… now I’m so happy.” She babbles. 

Maleficent is happy too, happier than she has felt in a long long time. Her joy spread from her head to her toes until she feels so light she could fly without the help of her wings. But she has a reputation to maintain. 

“Stop crying. You know I hate that.”

Aurora grins and wipes her eyes. “Will you give me a proper kiss now? To make it all better?” She asks cheekily.

Maleficent rolls her eyes, but does as she asks. For the first time in her life, she receives the gift of a heart freely given, and willingly gives her own in return.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write this because I felt that Aurora would remind Maleficent of Stefan, and that would cast a shadow over any romantic relationship they might have. I thought about making this dark and Aurora actually becoming like Stefan, but went for fluff instead (I’m a sucker for happy endings)


End file.
